Immortelle VS Alien
by AliceTheWriter
Summary: Yamiko n'est pas humaine, et sa mission est de tuer les créatures qui hantent vos nuits. Aujourd'hui, c'est le tour de Slenderman...


Yamiko n'est pas humaine, enfin, presque pas. En réalité, elle est immortelle et quasiment invincible, sa mission est de tuer tous les monstres, tuer et créatures de la nuit pour sauver les humains. « Sauver les humains », tu parles, elle est juste complètement excitée à l'idée de tuer des méchants, et c'est uniquement pour ça qu'elle a accepté ce boulot. Yamiko se fondait dans la masse, elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle ado de 16 ans, si ce n'est ses cheveux trop noirs et ses grands yeux tirant vers le rouge. Elle ressemblait à une fille tout droit sortit d'un film de fantasy, d'ailleurs si son prénom voulait dire « Fille des ténèbres », ce n'était pas pour rien...

Alors qu'elle était en cours de maths et que sa prof ne cessait de s'extasier sur l'utilité des fonctions polynôme du second degrés, elle reçu un message de son boss : « Ta nouvelle cible : Slenderman, aperçu dans les bois de Framet ce matin. Je compte sur toi. »

Yamiko sourit, de ce sourit effrayant dont elle avait le secret. Elle fourra son portable dans sa poche et attendit patiemment la fin des cours, son sourire scotché aux lèvres. Elle connaissait Slenderman, cet espèce d'alien qui ressemblait à un humain, avec ses 15 mètres de haut, ses tentacules qui lui sortaient du dos et surtout, surtout, son visage. Dépourvut de contour humain, aucune expression ne s'y lisait : ni bouche, ni nez, ni yeux, ni cheveux, rien. Ce qui amusait le plus Yamiko, c'était sa façon de s'habiller : constamment en costard-cravate, ça lui donnait un côté classe, chic même. Elle avait hâte, ça oui.

Le soir même, elle abandonna sa tenue extravagante et s'habilla comme une élève qui rentrait chez elle, sac sur le dos. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de paraître effrayée une fois qu'elle eut pénétré dans la forêt, mais un sourire fou se lisait sur ses lèvres. Après être arrivée au centre de la forêt et non pas sans s'être légèrement écartée du chemin, elle entendit enfin un bruit. Feignant la surprise, elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit rien, malgré qu'elle sentit parfaitement sa présence. Elle continua sa route, refoulant incessamment son grand sourire qui s'étirait sur son visage. Et alors, elle se retourna de nouveau et le vit enfin dans toute sa splendeur. Elle eut le temps de l'observer un instant : les rumeurs n'étaient pas fausses, son visage était blanc comme le linge et des tentacules sortaient, menaçantes, de son dos. Son costard-cravate était impeccable, repassé et ajusté au millimètre près. Une seule chose déplu à Yamiko :

- Je t'imaginais beaucoup plus grand.

Elle esquiva au dernier moment une tentacule qui tentait de s'emparer d'elle et sortit en hâte son arme, cachée dans son sac-à-dos. Elle eut l'impression de voir l'étonnement sur le visage de Slenderman lorsqu'elle tenta de l'effrayer avec un simple couteau de cuisine, mais il sembla reprendre son sérieux lorsque l'arme maléfique qu'elle possédait se transforma en une puissante épée bien affûtée. Yamiko pouvait facilement deviner ses pensées : « Qui est cette fille ? ». Alors, le combat commença.

Yamiko, prise dans sa folie meurtrière, ne faisait en aucun cas attention aux attaques de Slenderman et fonçait tête baissée. Elle possédait un net avantage grâce à sa petite taille et se faufila jusqu'à lui, évitant sans difficultés les tentacules de celui-ci. Elle fit un bond magistral et et lui enfonça son épée dans le torse. Malheureusement, elle resta coincée, entraînant Yamiko avec elle. Elle crut entendre un rire étouffé de la part de Slenderman, puis avant même qu'elle n'ai pu récupérer son bien, il transperça sa poitrine d'une de ses tentacules. Pensant l'avoir vaincue, il retira sa tentacule ainsi que l'épée de son torse. Yamiko tomba dos à terre et alors, elle se mit à rire. Elle riait, avec un trou béant au milieu de son torse. Ce rire était diabolique, effrayant, complètement fou. Slenderman eut un vif mouvement de recul et Yamiko se releva, non sans peine et saisit son épée. Le trou qui ruisselait de sang et laissait voir ses organes se referma, petit à petit, avant de se recouvrir de sa peau lisse. Sa chemise était déchirée et couverte de sang frais, son pantalon était déchiré et ses cheveux emmêlés en une crinière noire, mais elle souriait encore, folle à lier. Et alors, pendant que Slenderman baissait sa garde, visiblement perdu, elle s'élança vers lui. Elle sauta sur ses jambes, puis ses bras et une fois arrivée à la hauteur de sa tête, elle leva haut son épée et vociféra la phrase de son film préféré :

- Qu'on lui coupe la tête !

L'épée trancha la tête de Slenderman d'un coup vif et précis, sans laisser de trace. Son long corps filiforme s'écroula à terre de tout son long, et sa tête tomba à terre, juste aux pied de Yamiko. Elle rangea son épée, qui était redevenue un couteau de cuisine dans son sac-à-dos, partit trente mètres plus loin et salit par la boue. Elle vit du coin de l'œil le corps de Slenderman partir en fumée, puis disparaître complètement, sans laisser de trace.

Elle avait vu, avant de lui couper la tête, elle avait vu ce visage humain, le visage qu'il aurait dû avoir. Le visage d'un homme souriant, heureux. Et alors qu'elle rebroussait chemin, elle murmura, comme pour elle :

- Je suis désolée.


End file.
